brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokens
Tokens are a currency in Brawl Stars that can be earned by participating in any game mode. They are also awarded whenever a new event opens. Tokens are used to open Brawl Boxes. Token Doublers can be bought in the Shop with Gems to double the amount of Tokens earned from playing matches. Sources *10 Tokens are awarded upon tapping on an Event Slot when a new Event has come into rotation. *Tokens are awarded upon completion of a Brawl Event up to a limit. The amount depends on the player's performance during the match. *10 Tokens are awarded each time a Brawler gains a rank. *20 Tokens are awarded each time the player gains an experience level. Token Limit There is a limit of how many Tokens can be obtained at a time. Every 2 hours and 24 minutes (24 hours divided by 10) 20 Tokens will be added to your Token Counter, with a total cap of 200 Tokens. When the Token Counter is empty, you will play only for Trophies. You will still get Tokens for ranking up your Brawler or gains an experience level. Token Doublers You can buy Token Doublers from the shop to increase the amount of Tokens earned while playing but not when tapping on an Event Slot. Each booster costs 50 Gems and doubles the next 1,000 Tokens received at the end of any match. Token Doublers can also be found in Brawl Boxes or offered in the Shop for free occasionally. Token Doublers can be obtained for free as Trophy Road rewards as well. Buying Token Doublers is the most reliable way to spend your Gems for faster progression except for certain special offers. Some might argue that Tickets are better, but you need to consistently perform well on each Event match that you play to surpass the value of Token Doublers. In contrast, Token Doublers are guaranteed to give you 10 extra Brawl Boxes no matter how skilled you are. Usage Tokens can only be used to buy Brawl Boxes, which cost 100 Tokens each. This means they are used to obtain Coins, new Brawlers, Tickets, Gems, Token Doublers and Power Points. Star Tokens Star Tokens are a special kind of Token obtained by winning an Event for the first time in a rotation, meaning a Star Token becomes available whenever a map changes. Star Tokens are used to obtain Big Brawl Boxes. Once the player has 10 Star Tokens, one Big Brawl Box is earned. To be able to get a Star Token from a Solo Showdown, you must place in the top 4. For Duo Showdown, you must place in the top 2. Star Tokens cannot be obtained in Power Play. Double Token Weekends Once a month, there is a Double Token Weekend event. During the event, Tokens are doubled, separate from the use of Token Doublers (Token Doublers are applied after the double, giving a net of 4x tokens). The event does not apply to ticketed events such as Robo Rumble. Category:Items